


Can't Pull Him Out

by Izhilzha



Series: In Fire, Some Say In Ice [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-15
Updated: 2008-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izhilzha/pseuds/Izhilzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the "end of the world" might look like to Dean Winchester. Part 1 of a series of 5 linked ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Pull Him Out

You want to ask him who spiked his cornflakes with stupid this morning, but go for the short version instead. "You can't do this, Sam."

"I have to do this." When he turns to look at you, he's all anger and challenge and you wonder if he's forgotten every freakin' thing you've ever taught him.

You're so damn frustrated you can't help clenching your fists, like you want to take a swing at him and knock some sense into that thick, college educated brain of his. But you can't do that, so you start pacing the room to work off the fear. You're gonna have to duke it out with words, and that's the one weapon you've always had a hard time landing a solid blow with. "The hell you do. She's lying. Won't even tell you what she wants. What, that's not a red flag?"

"I'm hardly the first in this family to deal with a demon."

"This is different, Sammy," you shout, but he just huffs and rolls his eyes. You get in front of him, block his way. "Hey, I _knew_ the terms before I signed. Dad and me, at least we sold things that were ours to sell. Ruby's askin' a higher price than that."

You don't breathe, you can't. You're too busy praying he'll realize how stupid he's being.

"Doesn't matter." He says that like it's fact, and it's not, it's not even close. "She holds the contract; I'm getting it back."

"Sam." One last thing you can try, if you can get your voice above a whisper while you watch him walk away. "Sam. Dad didn't make his deal for me. He made it save you, okay? So I could save you. Don't throw that away."

"I'm not. And I'm damn well not throwing you away, either. Got that?"

And that? It's like the ground just gave out from under you. You have to lock your knees to keep standing. There's nothing else to try, you're not even armed for once in your goddamned life. Not that a gun would help, 'cause just the thought of putting a bullet between Sammy's shoulders makes you want to puke.

The world's going to end because your brother loves you too damn much. And because you honestly didn't see that coming, because you didn't think this was something you'd ever have to fight. "Sam! Don't you go!"

He keeps walking. Away from you. Away.

"Sammy!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of thematically linked fics, without many actual spoilers, all of them future-fics or AU in some way. Many thanks to V. Laike for her beta work, especially on the _Supernatural_ installment.


End file.
